Eclats de souvenirs
by Usagi-ojo
Summary: Quand un être qui se voulait indifférent et sans émotion se met à avoir des doutes et remet tout en question. Que nous reste-t-il enfin de compte ?


**Salut tout le monde, je suis Usagi-ojo ! Je vient de m'inscrire suite à des menaces d'une certaine Licorne et un Chat démoniaque ^^**

 **Enfin, bref ! Voici ma premier fanfiction avec pour fandom Naruto :) (un super manga !)**

 **Donc voilà, je vous laisse vous brûler les yeux en espérant que vous aimerez ^^ (oui je vous prends pour des maso !)**

 **Petites précisions, les personnages ne m'appartiennent (heureusement pour eux ^^') et le rating K ;)**

 **Éclats des souvenirs**

Il avait froid. Autour de lui tout était blanc. De la neige. Est-ce qu'il aimait la neige ? L'a-t-il seulement aimé ? Peut-être dans son enfance. Avec son frère. Oui, peut-être. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il se mit à réfléchir à son passé. Son premier souvenir était la chambre qu'il partageait avec un enfant du même âge que lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Le colocataire était parti quelques mois plus tard, lui laissant la pièce à lui tout seul. _**Seul.**_ Ce mot lui allait si bien. Tout son temps libre, il le passait à dessiner. C'était rare, ces moments à lui. Il devait travailler pour montrer qu'il méritait sa place. Non, ce n'était pas un travail. Il avait continué à grandir puis il dû faire un choix. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas comment mais son frère était mort. A-t-il fait cela pour qu'il n'ait pas à choisir ? Leur supérieur leur avait ordonné de se battre … Ce qu'il n'avait pas préciser, c'est qu'ils devaient se battre entre eux. Pas un entraînement. Non. Un combat. A mort. Et maintenant son frère n'était plus là. Même sa tombe n'était plus. En a-t-il jamais eut ? Allait-il finir comme son frère. Condamné à ne jamais avoir de tombe ? Il réfléchit. Non. Il se moquait de la tombe. Ce qu'il voulait c'était … comment dit-on déjà ? Se concentrant encore un instant. Oui, des amis. Le terme, il l'oubliait souvent. Oui, avoir de la gloire ne pouvait le rendre heureux. Pour une bonne raison, il n'existait pas. Le nom qu'on lui avait donné  n'était que pour cette mission. Oui, il n'avait pas de nom.

Il avait peur. Autour de lui tout était rouge. Du sang. Est-ce qu'il aimait cette couleur ? A-t-il seulement choisit de l'aimer ? Il en était sûr. Il n'aimait pas le rouge. Cette seule affirmation dans le méandre de ses questions, lui donna l'impression que peut-être il avait des sentiments. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Ce fleuve rouge puisait en un même lieu … des _**cadavres**_. Éparse autour de lui décrivant des arabesques de tâches plus ou moins sombres. Il pouvait, autre fois, penser que c'était pour protéger son frère, ses camarades : les siens. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Tout avait disparu dans cette mare sans fond rougeâtre. _Il n'avait plus rien._ Cette phrase lui faisait mal. Cela était insupportable. Alors, il avait travaillé plus. Toujours plus. Faisant son travail avec soin. Il avait effacé ses larmes, enterré ses remords, enfermé ses souvenirs et avait définitivement gardé son masque. Le port de ce masque avait été le début de sa chute. Vers où ? Vers l'abysse. Il comprenait petit à petit qu'il finirait seul. Encore ce mot. Seul.

Il pleurait. Autour de lui le vide. L'abysse. Est-ce qu'il était heureux d'y être ? A-t-il seulement eut envie d'y être ? Non. Comme un écho, ce mot venant de loin … si loin. Derrière ce masque qui avait volait en éclats, il y avait un enfant seul … toujours seul … Ce « non » venait de là. Il ne voulait pas y aller. L' _ **abysse.**_ Il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de continuer ? Continuer quoi ? Ce travail ? Non. Alors quoi ? La vie lui avait tout enlevé, il ne lui restait plus rien. Mais il voulait laisser quelque chose …

Sa dernière pensée ne fut ni pour son frère, ni pour ses camarades tombés au combat et ni pour ses supérieurs.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour lui.

N'est-ce pas ironique ? Lui qui n'avait soit disant pas de sentiments, le voici qui devenait narcissique. Il devenait égoïste. Voulant montrer quoi ? Son existence ? Montrer son « travail » ?

« Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'Homme, ni sa force, ni sa faiblesse, ni son cœur. [… ]

Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard … »

( _Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_ , Louis Aragon)

 **Bon ? Pas bon ? Rewiews ?**

 **Big Bisous Bien Baveux :)**

 **Ojo-sama**


End file.
